1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device and more particularly to a head and neck support device.
2. Background of the Invention
The cervical spine comprises seven vertebrae which begin at the base of the skull. These vertebrae are smaller in size than other spinal vertebrae. The cervical spine supports the skull and enables the skull to rotate side to side as well as to bend forward and backward. Additionally the cervical spine protects the spinal cord from injury. A highly complex system comprising ligaments, tendons and muscles supports and stabilizes the cervical spine, and prevents excessive movements, thereby preventing injury.
As a nerve exits the spinal canal it can be pinched causing moderate to severe pain. It is obvious to those skilled in the art that proper support of the cervical spine and skull (head) is necessary while resting, in order to prevent inadvertent movement which may result in a cervical spine injury. The resting support required is especially important while resting in a sitting position for a substantial period of time, as in airline travel.
Many in the prior art have attempted to solve this problem with a wide variety of cervical spine and head supports. Many of these supports suffer from the problem of shape distortion upon use. As a user places the cervical spine and head cushion support in place and maintains the support in place, over a short period of time the support begins to change shape, resulting in inadequate cervical spine and head support.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. Patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,994 to Bashaw discloses a method and apparatus for immobilizing a head and neck of a patient on a support. The apparatus comprises sliding a base between the patient and the support or attaching device to support prior-until the center portion of a U-shaped headband affixed to the base abuts the top of the head of the patient. The base is attached to the support, and a first cushion is positioned and attached to an end portion of the headband next to, and in contact with, one side of the head of the patient. The first cushion is secured in position to the base with a first fastener. A second cushion is positioned and attached to the other end portion of the headband next to, and in contact with, the other side of the head. The second cushion in positioned and secured to the base with a second fastener such that the central portion of the U-shaped headband is snug against the top of the head. A chin strap is secured, cradling the chin of the patient by attaching the strap to the end portion of the U-shaped headband with a third fastener. Thereby the neck and head of the patient is immobilized on the support from lateral or longitudinal movement. Additionally, a forehead band can be placed over the forehead of the patient, and attached to the end portions of the U-shaped head with a fourth fastener, thereby further restraining the head of the patient. A tension strap, attached to the base where the headband is attached to the base, can be placed under tension and secured to the support to provide traction to the head and neck of the patient. The fastener can comprise complementary hook-and-loop interlocking fabric pieces. The base can be attached to the support by elastic strips having hooks on their ends, which strips are affixed to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,493 to Park discloses an adjustable therapeutic pillow apparatus for applying a gentle traction force to the head, neck and shoulders region of a user. The apparatus includes a base, first and second pillow members having spaced-apart convex pillow surfaces for engagement with the user, and means for fastening the pillow members to the base. The apparatus is adjustable in that both the lateral spacing of the pillow members and the overall length of the pillow members may be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,780 to Brenn discloses a headrest which can be used on an operating table to maintain the head of a supine, unconscious patient in steady position for the surgeon to conduct an operation. The headrest has a low profile to provide maximum unobstructed access to the top, forehead, sides and face of the head. The headrest includes two, tapered, elongated lobes rigidly spaced apart in a V-shape configuration which allows one headrest to fit many different size heads. In use, the patient's head is wedged at points of tangency between the lobes. The V-shape configuration also permits the surgeon to easily adjust the head position to a new, steady position with only minor head movement, and therefore, reduced risk of dislodging the patient's breathing tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,432 to Von Ohlen III discloses an apparatus for supporting an individual's head or neck which includes a base member and a cushion portion being removably mounted on and spaced from the base member. The cushion portion includes a first section adapted to support an individual's head or neck, and additional recessed regions extending angularly from each end of the first section to form a substantially u-shaped cushion portion. The cushion portion is selectably engageable with an individual's head or neck forming an air channel when an individual lies in a horizontal prone position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,725 to Brenn discloses a headrest which can be used on an operating table to maintain the head of a supine, unconscious patient in steady position for the surgeon to conduct an operation. The headrest has a low profile to provide maximum unobstructed access to the top, forehead, sides and face of the head. The headrest includes two, tapered, elongated lobes rigidly spaced apart in a V-shape configuration which allows one headrest to fit many different size heads. In use, the patient's head is wedged at points of tangency between the lobes. The V-shape configuration also permits the surgeon to easily adjust the head position to a new, steady position with only minor head movement, and therefore, reduced risk of dislodging the patient's breathing tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,469 discloses a new therapeutic cervical pillow for aiding individuals with cervical spine aliments. The inventive device includes a concave pillow member having a back portion having an arcuate surface, and a pair laterally opposing arcuate side portions extending from the back portion. The arcuate side portions and said back portion arcuate surface define a concavity for accepting the neck of a person for supporting the cervical spine when in a seated position. A pivot pin is employed to permit pivoting of each of the side portions of the pillow relative to the back portion and the other side portion of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,335 to Han discloses a baby pillow including a base plate and two frames connected to two sides of the base plate. A cotton body surrounds each frame, and a layer of cotton cloth is made to cover the base plate and the two side cotton bodies. A soft cushion layer is formed with a cotton bag filled with cotton and then sewed with a side of the cotton cloth of the base plate, and then folded to overlap the base plate. The head of a baby may be laid on the soft cushion layer overlapped on the base plate, with the two side cotton bodies folded up to two sides of the head of the baby to help prevent the head from turning to a side, keeping it in a normal position, and preventing noise from reaching the ears of the baby to permit it to sleep soundly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,546 to Danis discloses a portable headrest for sunbathing including a head support member having a generally U-shaped configuration. The head support member includes an outer material covering, an internal foam support cushion and a rigid support plate on the bottom thereof. A rigid base support member having a generally curved-shaped configuration provides a stable support on sand, soft ground, or grass. A plurality of spaced-apart support connecting members connects the head support member to the base support member and the plurality of spaced-apart support connecting members defines a plurality of air passageways between the bottom of the head support member and the top of the base support member for allowing the passage of air therethrough to the user's face when the face is embedded in the head support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,607 to Smith discloses a head clip pillow designed for being worn about the neck of a user to cover the user's ears in order to eliminate a substantial portion of ambient noise while providing support for the user's head. The pillow defines a substantially U-shaped configuration for being received about the back of the neck of a user. The central portion of the pillow defines a height to be received by the nape of the neck, while the terminal portions of the pillow define a height to cover the sides of the user's face, including the ears. A base member fabricated from a resilient material defines a contour substantially proportional to the overall contour of the pillow. A spring member is received about a portion of the base member. The spring member is configured to apply a biasing force about the neck of the user. Pressure applied to other areas of the user's head is accomplished indirectly through the base member. Surrounding the base member and spring is at least one layer of foam rubber or other cushioning type material. A cover is provided for maintaining the integrity of the internal pillow components. The cover is configured to be closely received about the entirety of the pillow to provide a smooth surface over the entire surface thereof. A removable cover is provided to protect the pillow and may be removed for cleaning or replacement thereof. An alternate embodiment includes a pocket defined on the interior of each side of the removable cover. The pocket has a convention closure device and is configured to receive a therapeutic treatment device such as a conventional hot/cold pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,840 to Heimbrock, et al. discloses an apparatus for supporting a patient including a frame, a patient support deck coupled to the frame and configured to support the patient, and a head rest coupled to the patient-support deck and having longitudinally-extending, transversely spaced-apart sides. The head rest includes a pair of longitudinally-extending, transversely spaced-apart socket tubes adjacent to respective head rest sides. The head rest also includes a bottom plate extending transversely between the socket tubes and a side plate angling upwardly from each of the socket tubes so that a head cushion-receiving space is defined between the side plates. Each of the socket tubes has an interior region adapted to receive portions of a wrist rest assembly configured to be coupled to the head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,313 to Eschenbach discloses a therapeutic head cradle apparatus having a pair of lateral side support members positioned to support the back, front or side of the head. Weight of the head will apply acupressure and shiatsu pressure to various pressure points located in the head area. Elastomeric cushion layers of different densities allow Chinese self-massage while the head is rolled side to side. A means to adjust the distance between the lateral support members is provided. Magnetic therapy and a sound system may also be part of the head cradle apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,336 to Berke, et al. discloses an ergonomic pillow for individuals who sleep on their sides. A characterizing feature of the invention is a recess along a lower front portion of the pillow which provides a protective space for a side, sleeper's arms. The pillow is divided into an upper portion and a lower portion which is set back from the upper portion to form the recess. Between the upper and lower portions is a flat planar member which distributes the loads of the side sleeper over the area of the lower pillow portion. In a first aspect of the invention, the protective recess extends across the front portion of the pillow. In further aspects, protective recesses are provided for the shoulders and arms of the side sleeper. A rear portion of the pillow is lowered for sleeping without a recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,420 to Damron discloses a head rest that includes a cushion and a support plate. The facial surface area that contacts the cushion is maximized by using a contoured upper surface for the cushion, a contoured upper surface for the support plate or a combination of both. The head rest also includes a holder for aroma therapy items and a relief mechanism for the occipital nerves.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,763 to Mazzei, et al. discloses a support for the head of a patient lying in a generally prone position. The support features a tray adapted for support on an underlying operating table surface. A plurality of pins projecting from an engagement with the tray are positioned to engage and suspend either a cushion directly or a cushion engaged in a casing. The pins may be adjusted to raise or lower the engaged cushion or casing. A mirror is also provided to view a patient's eyes through slots in the cushion and casing engaged over a patient's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,794 to Zelnik, et al. discloses methods and systems for medical imaging using an ergonomic patient head an arm support. A support for medical imaging is provided that includes a lower body configured to engage a portion of a medical imaging system and an upper surface having a plurality of depressions configured to receive therein at least one of a head and arm of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,609 to Roleder, et al. discloses a headrest assembly for supporting a face of a user of a massage device including a support frame and a resilient assembly. The support frame is coupled to the massage device. The resilient assembly includes a first resilient subassembly that is coupled to the support frame, and a second resilient subassembly that engages the first resilient subassembly. The first resilient subassembly and the second resilient subassembly cooperate and act in parallel to support the face of the user. The first resilient subassembly can include a plurality of spaced apart resilient members.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,356 to Conyers discloses a flexible tubular frame, comprising an upper section and a lower section, supporting a person's neck and head for hygienic, therapeutic, or cosmetic purposes. The upper section has a depressed portion shaped for supporting a person's neck when the person lies within the open ends of the base frame and the upper frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,749 to Ku discloses a foldable neck/waist support including a foldable board and a soft pad. The foldable board includes a central flat portion, a pair of inner oblique portions extending from two opposing sides of the central flat portion, a pair of outer oblique portions extending from the pair of inner oblique portions, a pair of insertion portions extending from the pair of outer oblique portions. The soft pad is a rectangular sheet to be stuck on the central flat portion and the pair of inner oblique portions with adhesive to form one piece. The soft pad has two opposing ends extending over the pair of inner oblique portions. An engaging slot is not coated with adhesive. When fording the present invention, top dents formed on the foldable board are bent rearward such that the outer oblique portions and the insertion portions are folded behind the central flat portion. When assembling the present invention, the top dents are pushed forward and inner dents and outer dents are pushed rearward. The insertion portions are folded backward along the outer dents. An engaging tab is inserted through the engaging slot and secured in place by a pair of hook-shaped notches. The gaps which are formed between each of the pair of support sections and the engaging tab provide a holding effect to form a pair of symmetrical hollow triangular prisms. The present invention can be used to support the neck or the waist of a user, and is light and compact for carrying with ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,491 to Montuore discloses a device, system, and method for a headrest. The headrest may have an orthopedic cervical support comprised of a semi-rigid polystyrene base and/or a memory foam or polyurethane foam covering for comfort. The curved shape of the headrest provides a full head support backing with two concave sides of equal proportion to support the head while turned as well as preventing a child or adult's head from tilting at an uncomfortable angle while at rest.
United States Patent Application 2003/0135927 to Hsia discloses an improved pillow consisting of a curved plate, a cushion having a thin middle portion and thick end portions and which may optionally consists of at least one inflatable air bag. A fabric encloses the cushion and the curved plate, and the curved plate optionally consists of at least two curved segment plates linked together by at least another curved plate. The improved pillow has an upper surface which has a valley in the center and a peak at each end.
United States Patent Application 2005/0066444 to Mazzei, et al. discloses a support for the head of a patient lying in a generally prone position. The support features a tray adapted for support on an underlying operating table surface. A plurality of pins projecting from an engagement with the tray are positioned to engage and suspend either a cushion directly or a cushion engaged in a casing. The pins may be adjusted to raise or lower the engaged cushion or casing. A mirror is also provided to view a patient's eyes through slots in the cushion and casing engaged over a patient's face.
United States Patent Application 2008/0271742 to Maginness discloses a head support having a body with a recess defined along a recess edge of the body to receive a person's lower jaw. A torso engaging edge of the body opposite the recess edge being formed to engage a portion of the person's torso when the person is sitting in a substantially upright position to prevent the recess from falling away from the person's lower jaw area.
United States Patent Application 2009/0025146 to Mazzeu, et al. discloses a support for the head of a patient lying in a generally prone position. The support features a tray adapted for support on an underlying operating table surface. A plurality of pins projecting from an engagement with the tray are positioned to engage and suspend either a cushion directly or a cushion engaged in a casing. The pins may be adjusted to raise or lower the engaged cushion or casing. A mirror is also provided to provide a reflective view a patient's eyes through slots in the cushion and casing engaged over a patient's face. A video camera may also concurrently be employed to capture electronic images of the patient's eyes and mouth through an aperture in the mirror.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of cervical spine and head support, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for providing a user with cervical spine and head support.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for which may be retrofitted for use with existing cervical support pillows.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is simple for the operator to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.